


SYMPTOMS

by trashpup



Series: BAD THINGS HAPPEN BINGO [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gay Bar, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: He's an adult, he can handle himself, hehasto.BTHB 4: MANHANDLING
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: BAD THINGS HAPPEN BINGO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	SYMPTOMS

**Author's Note:**

> the way some of these are like, 600 words and others are nearly 2k.... i'm so sorry....

The 126 going to the bar on Friday nights wasn’t new. TK going to the bar with Carlos wasn’t new. TK getting hit on at the bar, however, was new. He went up to get water by himself and was gone for a few minutes too long, so Carlos went up to the bar, not because he didn’t trust TK, but because he was worried. 

“A firefighter? Sign me up for the calendar,” the bartender gave TK a cheeky smile that made Carlos’ blood boil. There was no way the bartender was hitting on TK. No way.

“And his boyfriend is a cop,” Carlos announced, stalking up to the bar, locking eyes with TK. TK smirked back at Carlos and licked his lips.

Both men had their eyes off the bartender, which gave the man the chance to slip something into TK’s water. He slid the glass of water towards TK with a smile and hoped the man would separate himself from Carlos long enough for him to get what he wanted.

TK took the water and thanked the bartender before chugging half of it, not realising how thirsty he actually was. He paused for a split second, a mouth full of water, before choosing to ignore the salty taste in his mouth. He decided to focus on how possessive Carlos was being. Possessive was a good look on Carlos and TK couldn’t help but love it.

“Wanna dance?” TK asked, his voice not even above a whisper. 

“With you?” Carlos replied, jokingly. 

“No, with the bartender,” TK shot back with a grin. 

Carlos pulled TK towards the dance floor, pressing kisses to TK’s throat as they stumbled to the dance floor, laughing the entire time. TK tried to ignore the way his muscles were starting to spasm. 

TK recognised the symptoms of date rape drugs, he knew them, it wasn’t the first time he’s been dosed. He couldn’t tell Carlos, he would just deal with it himself. He was an adult. 

When he stumbled the first time, he pushed Carlos away, not wanting Carlos to worry over him too much, because as a first responder, TK knew that Carlos would pick up on it quickly.

“I can handle myself,” TK mumbled, not actually wanting Carlos to go far, unsure of how his body would react to the drug. He knew what was coming but he didn’t want anyone to know, not yet at least.

“TK, I think we should go home, get some rest, we’ve got shifts tomorrow,” Carlos tried, holding out a hand for TK to take. 

Instead of taking it, TK slapped it away and started walking off the dance floor himself. Carlos noticed the way TK staggered on his feet and managed to step forward and catch the man before he fell flat on his face on the sticky bar floor. 

“Alright, let’s get you out to the car,” Carlos grumbled, mostly to himself. He felt TK struggling, still awake. 

“Lemme go, ’Los,” TK grunted, twisting in Carlos’ hold. Carlos held tighter to his boyfriend, knowing that the younger man was ready to fight someone. There was just no way TK would stand a chance in a fight in his current state.

“We’ll come back, okay?” Carlos compromised, thinking that would satisfy TK long enough to get him secured in the car. Their bar tab was paid for, so they didn’t have to worry about going back up to the counter. 

TK writhed in Carlos’ grip, not giving in as easily as Carlos thought he would. Carlos ended up hoisting TK up and manhandling him out to the car, practically shoving him down into the car and slamming the door so he couldn’t immediately attempt to get back up. 

There was a point though, where TK’s body just went limp and there was no more fighting the drugs in his system, Carlos just hoped TK would be okay when he woke up.


End file.
